


A Dare’s a Dare

by jaspearl



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i love these sexy bitches and i wanted to finish this, this was A Lot to get done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspearl/pseuds/jaspearl
Summary: Keres agrees to a dare and pays the price
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	A Dare’s a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished this bastard. i started it last year during quarantine and picked it up again over the past month or so. i wanted to write some porn but w some actual plot this time so i came up with this. 
> 
> y’all remember that draw your character meme of those leather pants w the dildo in them?? it’s that but i wrote about it instead. 
> 
> but anyways, this is another gift for my best friend lyss. ilysm and love our stupid horny guardians and i will forever write about them. 
> 
> sidenote this was written before beyond light released when gambit prime was still a thing so we’re just gonna pretend prime is still around. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy and my twitter is @dredgenkeres if you wanna see me talk about my guardians more💗

“Alright, I’ve got an idea,” Terra announced. He was standing behind Keres in the cockpit of her ship, arms crossed and smiling. She swiveled the chair around to face the exo. He held his hands out and a pair of black leather pants transmatted into his grasp. “I dare you to wear these today.”

Keres raised an eyebrow. “You dare me to… wear some pants?” She took them from his outstretched hands, unfolding them. Then she realised what was making him smirk. She held them up with a grimace. They were extremely form fitting and had a dildo stitched to the inside. She eyed it incredulously. It was decently big and long, almost as big as Terra.

“And you just want me to.. wear them?” she asked, skeptical. Terra cocked his head to the side, eyes gleaming. “Just for a round of Gambit Prime.” Keres narrowed her eyes. “I’m failing to see what I get out of this,” she mused. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, we fuck?” he said, his tone slightly exasperated.

Keres laid the pants in her lap. “You’re always about bets. _So,_ what’s the catch?” Terra smiled mischievously. “No catch.” She quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced.

“ _Or_ ,” he drawled, leaning down into her space. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head upwards. “Maybe I just wanna see you lose that carefully kept composure of yours for once.” Keres inhaled sharply. He let go of her chin, standing to his full height.

“Meet ya in the Annex!” he said cheerfully, disappearing in a shimmer of light. Keres sighed, dragging her hand down her face. How did she always manage to get roped into these things with Terra? She stood up, holding the pants in her hands.

“Here goes nothing,” she muttered to herself. She laid them on the seat of her cockpit. She pulled off her boots, then tugged down her pants. She tossed them to the floor. Next she took off her panties, adding them to the pile.

She sat down, slipping the leather pants onto her legs. She pulled them up most of the way before stopping. She wrapped a hand around the dildo, the other hand rubbing against her pussy. She marveled at how thick it felt, feeling the heaviness weighing in her palm. She bit her lip as she slipped a finger past her folds.

She was surprised to realise how wet she already was. Terra’s words really got to her. A shiver raced down her spine at the anticipation of having the dildo inside her. She pressed another finger inside. She worked herself for a few minutes before stopping. She stood up, tugging the pants up further. The dildo nudged against her lips and she shivered again. She rubbed it against her entrance before beginning the process of inserting it.

Keres held back a groan as it pressed inside. She paused, giving herself a moment to adjust before continuing. It took her a few minutes to get the dildo completely inside her. She took in a deep breath. Pyre appeared by her head. Her ghost floated around her, disapproval clear in her eye.

“Don’t give me that look,” Keres complained as she took a step. She immediately regretted it. The dildo rubbed against her walls, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. “Oh _fuck_ ,” she gasped. She stumbled, which only furthered the dildo’s movements. She clenched her jaw as she grabbed the chair for support. She took another hesitant step forward, bracing herself.

“See, not so bad,” she said, a little breathlessly. Pyre rolled her eye. “You’re an idiot,” she quipped. Keres waved her hand dismissively. “Well I’m not gonna let Terra…” she trailed off as the dildo pressed deeper inside her. She held out her hand for Pyre, taking a deep breath. “Let’s just get this over with,” Keres huffed.

Terra was leaning against the archway above the staircase when Keres arrived to the Annex. His arms were crossed and he grinned widely when he noticed her. As she landed on the floor, her legs wobbled slightly. She took a deep breath as she started walking towards him.

“Need a hand?” Terra teased, looking her up and down hungrily. She stalked past him, hands clenched tightly by her side. “Fuck off,” she muttered and he giggled. He followed her into Drifter’s alleyway.

“Heya chosen one, lookin’ to play some Gambit?” Drifter asked, dancing a coin between his fingers. Keres gritted her teeth as he smirked at her. She snatched a data pad off of his desk, ignoring him. She tuned out Drifter and Terra’s chattering as she browsed the available bounties. The screen seemed to blur together as pleasure crawled up her spine. She gave up on claiming any bounties with a huff and handed the data pad to Terra.

“I’d compliment your new getup but you already look two seconds from knockin’ my teeth in, so I’ll just keep that to myself,” Drifter jeered. Keres crossed her arms, glaring at him. He snickered lowly and clapped his hand on her shoulder. The motion caused her to try and shrug his hand off, which lead to the dildo pressing deeper into her. She could feel sweat gathering on the back of her neck and she trembled. If Drifter noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Head on up to the Derelict, hotshots. Round starts in 15 minutes.” Keres held her hand out for Pyre to materialise. Light enveloped her as she transmatted to the Derelict.

She stood in the ship for a moment to gather her bearings. She was by herself in a more secluded area by the queue. In a flash of light, Keres changed into her invader armor. The shining leather pants were a noticeable difference from the usual invader boots. She rubbed her face before putting on her helmet, joining the other players in the queue. The Derelict was at it’s usual chilly temperature, which Keres was grateful for. It helped clear her head from the heat that seemed to fog up her brain.

“Hey Invader, lookin’ to catch my attention?” Drifter leered. She heard two of her teammates laugh quietly. But the others stayed silent, nervously eyeing her invader aura. Terra stood by her side, desperately trying to hold in his snickering. She snapped at Pyre to open a private channel to Drifter.

“You better watch your fucking back,” she snarled, “because you’re _dead_ after this match is over.” Drifter’s smug voice crackled back, “Relax sweetheart. Ain’t nobody here know who you are.” Keres clenched her jaw. “Keep it that way,” she muttered.

Drifter had a nasty habit of using her “heroic” status as a means of intimidating the other players. Using it like some kind of bounty on her head. He claimed it was to bolster their spirits, tell them they’re fighting against the one and only slayer of Oryx and it’d fire them up. It only worked about a quarter of the time.

“Transmat firing,” Drifter hollered, sending them on their way. Keres closed her eyes to the sudden flash of being transported. She opened her eyes to see they were at the Emerald Coast.

“ _Hostiles incoming at the Ruins!”_

Keres tried her hardest to keep up with her teammates as they made their way across the area. She panted with exertion. Heat crawled up her spine and she gripped the broken walls when she reached the Ruins. Fallen were swarming the area, chittering and cocking their guns.

She heard the snarl of a dreg and barely managed to duck out of the way of it’s arc blade. She felt the numbing coolness of void filling her palm and she disintegrated the dreg in a burst of purple light. She didn’t notice the vandal aiming it’s pistol right at her. She heard one of her teammates shout a warning but she wasn’t able to move fast enough.

The arc bullet pieced her shield and burned through her shoulder. Pain bloomed up her neck and she yelped. She tripped over her feet as she attempted to dodge out of the way and she hit the ground with a _thud_. She choked on a gasp as the dildo pressed deep inside her. Dizziness washed over her as the pain mixed with the pleasure. She sagged into the ground, her mind reeling. Her limbs refused to listen to her. She was dimly aware of someone grabbing her arm and dragging her to safety.

“You okay?” a rough voice broke through her muddled thoughts. She was pressed against the walls of the Ruins. She could hear the shriek of a dreg above her. Keres nodded her head, coughing. “Yeah, just winded,” she grunted. She couldn’t see the titan’s expression, but she knew he was skeptical. “Portal’s almost up. Just stay low until then,” he instructed. He charged into the fray before she could snap a response. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath.

“Hey, you don’t look so hot,” Drifter’s voice suddenly rang in her ear. She cringed at the noise. “What’s the matter? Exo got your tongue?” Keres stiffened. She tried taking in a breath, but heat broiled in her stomach. “He fucking _told_ you?” she hissed. Drifter’s cackle reverberated through her skull. She tried to rub her temples before she remembered her surroundings. Why did she agree to join a fucking Gambit match wearing these Traveler forsaken pants?

“Told me before you two even picked up your bounties. He’s bold, that one,” Drifter laughed. Keres clenched her fists. “I’m gonna kill him,” she muttered to herself. She gulped in a breath of air before forcing herself to stand. She braced herself against the wall as her entire being throbbed. Another wave of heat washed through her legs, dizzying her.

_“Portal’s up! Go look’em in the eyes!”_

Keres groaned. Fucking bastard.

She steeled her nerves for a few seconds before darting from her cover. Her team was busy collecting motes from the Fallen scurrying through the Trees. She was glad she didn’t have to worry about getting shot at alongside keeping her composure. Each step she took had the dildo rubbing against her walls. She almost stumbled as she jumped onto the wooden platform leading to the invasion portal. She didn’t give herself a moment to catch her breath before jumping in.

“Alright, stay low. Snipe ‘em,” Keres muttered to herself as she picked up Arbalest. She crouched by the rock incline in the Trees, scanning along the Beach. She noticed a hunter making a beeline for the bank, the glowing 15x over their head like a target. “Perfect,” she breathed. She managed to pick off the guardian before she heard the cocking of a rifle. “Fuck,” she muttered, turning her head to see a titan charging her. She didn’t have enough time to roll out the way before a bullet shot her in the head. She tumbled off the ledge as the world went dark.

She came back to by the transmat zone on her team’s side. She stumbled as she materialized, nearly falling to the ground. “ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed as heat spiked up her spine. Her sensitivity almost seemed to double with her revival. Keres wobbled for a moment, arms outstretched for balance. A hand pressed against her back for support, causing her to jump. Terra was standing next to her. Bastard must have just rezzed in behind her. She couldn’t see his expression, but she damn well knew he was smirking at her.

“Primeval’s almost up. Come on, let’s get to it!” he chirped. Keres was breathing raggedly. “Fuck you,” she growled. He laughed loudly. “Don’t worry, you will as soon as we’re finished.” She made a noise of frustration.

The match didn’t last for much longer. Keres hung back, doing her best to pick off the Envoys and any invaders that came through the portal. She was grateful when Drifter called their victory. She braced herself on her knees, trying to breathe in deeply. She closed her eyes again as light enveloped her. She sighed with relief when she felt the cool air of the Derelict.

Pyre had some pretense of mercy for her guardian and transmatted her out of her bulky invader armor. She sighed again, her body releasing some of her tension. Keres leaned her head back, trying to gain her composure. The chilly air was doing wonders to her overheated skin, but couldn’t help the tingling running through her skull. She heard a gasp from behind her.

“It’s her! The chosen one!” the opposing hunter whispered excitedly to her warlock teammate. The titan behind them cocked his head. “ _Keres?_ ” he asked, stunned. The hunter nodded vigorously. “I recognise her armor!” she said, a tinge of pride in her voice.

“The chosen one?” the warlock said, her voice condescending, “well she wasn’t exactly in her best form.” Keres clenched her fists. She steeled her nerves to face the group of guardians. She turned around slowly, preparing herself for the usual treatment of offhand remarks.

The hunter elbowed her in the stomach. Keres smiled slightly at the warlock’s grunt of pain. “That is _the_ Keres. Hero of the Red War. Slayer of Oryx. She singlehandedly stopped the SIVA crisis!” Keres cringed at the hunter’s unabashed praise. “I wouldn’t say singlehandedly,” she muttered. The hunter ignored her.

“So what if she didn’t ‘do her best’ in a _single_ gambit match? She’s a legend!” The warlock scoffed. “ _And_ her team still beat us,” the titan interjected. The disgruntled warlock waved her hand. “Whatever. I just expected more from our great hero.”

“And just who the fuck do you think you are, acting like I didn’t kick your ass _twice_ when invading?” Keres snapped. The warlock froze in shock. “You think you’re high and mighty because you’re a collector? You sent over a giant phalanx, _amazing_. All you do is hang around while your teammates do all the hard work so you can go bank some fucking motes.” She stepped towards the warlock, eyes bright with fury.

She forgot she was wearing the leather pants. As she took a step, the dildo shifted. She doubled over, biting her lip harshly to hold in her moan. She could taste blood in her mouth. Keres licked her lip before spitting it out on the floor of the Derelict. “I’ll gladly knock your teeth in right now if you’d like,” she hissed.

The color drained from both the warlock and hunter’s faces. They shrank back at Keres’s outburst. Terra took that moment to intervene. “Alright, I think it’s time we head on out,” he said brightly. He wrapped his arm around Keres’s shoulder, tugging her into a standing position. She trembled at his touch. Terra held out his other hand for Copper to appear.

“Sorry about that folks. She’s not in the best mood today,” he said with a grin. Keres angrily shoved his hand away from her shoulder. “Fuck _all_ of you,” she growled. Terra laughed while waving to the remaining guardians as the two left the Derelict.

As soon as they were in the safety of her ship, Keres’s legs gave out. Terra wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor. She clung to his arm, groaning. “Okay, maybe I went too far,” he laughed nervously. She looked up at him through narrowed eyes. “You think?” she snarled, however it came out more as a desperate pant.

She pushed him away to sink to the floor. She scrabbled at the clasps of her gloves. “Get this shit off of me,” she grunted. Keres struggled with the knots keeping her robes tied together, her hands trembling. Her back pressed against the floor as she fumbled with her armor. Pyre appeared above her, shaking her shell. In a shimmer of light, she tranmatted all of Keres’s armor off, excluding the leather pants.

“I’m not taking care of that,” her ghost deadpanned. She disappeared in a flash of light. Keres cried out in frustration. Her body thrummed with overstimulation. Her cunt was throbbing, desperate for any kind of release. Terra crouched down beside her. He rubbed his hand on her breasts, pinching her nipple between his fingers, and she arched into his touch. He skimmed his other hand along the hem of her pants.

“Let’s take care of this, hm?” he murmured. Keres bucked her hips as he grabbed the waistband. He peeled it down slowly. She squirmed as she felt the dildo start slipping out of her pussy. Her cunt clenched as it came out. She gritted her teeth, feeling uncomfortably empty without it stretching her. Terra made quick work of getting rid of her pants once the dildo was removed. He spread her legs, digging his fingers into her thighs.

“Wish I could eat you out,” he sighed absentmindedly. Keres whimpered, hips twitching. He smirked at her. “Would you like that? Have you cumming on my tongue?” He leaned down. His breath ghosted over her cunt and she trembled. He nipped softly at her inner thighs.

“Would you have me clean you up after cumming inside you?” She shuddered, breathing harshly. He rubbed soothing circles over the marks he made with his thumbs. He winked at her. “Maybe someday, when I get the glimmer.” Terra stood up so he could unzip his pants and tug them down. Then, he settled back between her legs.

He trailed his hands over her stomach and hips, teasing her. Every touch was like arc energy dancing under her skin. Keres whimpered, tears pricking her eyes. She was so close to cumming, but she couldn’t get off unless her cunt was filled. Terra stared down at her, eyes glowing with lust.

“You look so beautiful like this. So desperate, so needy,” he murmured. She whined loudly at the praise. He grabbed her waist and tugged her closer. He slung one of her legs over his shoulder, the other Keres hooked around his lower back.

He rubbed his dick against her entrance. “Do you want my cock? Hmm? How badly do you need it?” he breathed. Keres ground herself on his cock, desperately trying to get him to fuck her. “S-so bad,” she gasped, her voice stuttering. He pulled his dick back slightly to press two fingers into her pussy. His thumb swiped across her clit and she jerked her hips violently.

“Look at you. You’re so loose and ready for me,” Terra cooed as he fingered her. She nodded frantically. “Please,” Keres begged, voice nearing a sob, “please- _fuck_. Please fuck me. I need it.”

It wasn’t very often Terra got to see her unravelled like this. Keres always kept her control over their hookups. He had always wanted to take her apart, have her begging for him to fuck her. Her crumbling composure went straight to his dick.

He inhaled sharply and removed his fingers. He pressed his cock against her opening and slowly slid in. Keres threw her head back against the floor, letting out a high pitched wail. Terra groaned as he entered her. “You feel so fucking good,” he grunted as he bottomed out in her. He paused his movement, savoring the feeling of her squeezing him. Keres dug her heel into his back, urging him to continue.

Terra wrapped an arm around the leg hooked over his shoulder, snapping his hips forwards. She whined happily, grinding her hips to meet his thrusts with enthusiasm. Every time he drove his cock into her, she’d let out breathy _aahs_ of pleasure. His pace was rough and fast. He reached a hand down to rub her clit. Keres trembled from overstimulation as a twinge of pain raced up her spine. The mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body went taut as a bow as she wobbled on the edge of orgasm.

Her vision whited out as she came. Pleasure rolled throughout her limbs, burning hotter than a solar grenade. As she came down from her high, she realized she had been screaming. She sucked in a stuttering breath. Bliss spread throughout her body and she went slack. She closed her eyes, trying to collect her senses.

She could still feel Terra’s cock inside her, beating hard. He began pulling out, but Keres stopped him by wrapping her leg around his waist. “Y’haven’t gotten off yet,” she murmured, soft voice almost slurring her words. He quirked an eyebrow plate, laughing lightly. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll finish up later. I think I riled you up enough,” he teased. She sluggishly reached for his wrist. “Inside,” she sighed, “cum inside me. Use me. Please.”

Terra tightened his grip on her thigh. She heard him swallow roughly. She smiled lazily up at him, grinding her hips listlessly, urging him on. “C’mon. Use me like your little fucktoy,” Keres purred. She felt his dick throb inside her. “Are you-“ he hissed as she squeezed his cock, cutting him off. “Are you sure?” he asked again, voice strained. She nodded, pressing her heel into his back. “Please,” she moaned.

Terra growled lowly. He leaned over her, bending her leg forward and thrusted in roughly. He fucked her even harder, chasing his own release. Keres bucked her hips weakly, making small noises of pain and pleasure. He braced his arms on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. She pressed kisses along his jaw, gasping. He groaned, his hips stuttering as he came deep inside her.

“ _Mmph_ , yes, yes, please, _aah_ , fuck _yes_ ,” she babbled as her body twitched with another, weaker, orgasm. It took several minutes for the two to catch their breath. Keres’s body was limp, her brain buzzing pleasantly. She let out a deep sigh. Terra hovered above her, grinning triumphantly. Irritation broke through her post orgasm bliss.

“As great as that was, we are _never_ doing that again,” Keres grumbled. Terra made a noise of protest. “But that was so much fun!” She promptly kicked her heel into his lower back. “Hey!” he yelped, “be nice!” Keres rolled her eyes. She kicked him again. “Get off asshole,” she retorted.

He leaned back, sighing dramatically. “You wound me,” he said, pressing his hand to his forehead. Keres scoffed. She rubbed a hand over her eyes. “You know what? Next time _you_ can be the one to wear those atrocious pants. See how fun it is then,” she snapped. Terra laughed loudly. “Sounds like a date,” he said mischievously. Keres groaned. She couldn’t win.


End file.
